Understanding
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Ela está, acima de tudo, confusa. As palavras soam erradas vindas de sua boca, como se ele estivesse agindo fora do personagem. "Você hackeou a bolsa de valores." ela diz, calma "Você sabe que você foi condenado porque era culpado." Ele nem mesmo hesita. Sua expressão é dura e determinada, como se ele a estivesse desafiando. Avery não reconhece Nelson naquele rosto. (Avery/Nelson)
1. Parte 1

**Baseado no episódio 02x17 "Flash Squad" e há referências ao episódio 01x04 "Fire Code"**

 **Eu mesclei os diálogos de Nelson com Raven, no começo do episódio, e os de Nelson com Avery, no final.**

 **Eu não possuo CSI:CYBER, até porque se eu possuísse, Navery era canon. :)**

 **É uma história em duas partes, e a segunda será publicada assim que eu terminar.**

 **Dedico à minha amiga Jany17, que deve ser a única pessoa que lê minhas fics. xD**

 **É tudo para você flower! Espero que goste!**

* * *

 _O amor é filho da compreensão; o amor é tanto mais veemente, quanto mais a compreensão é exata._

 _ **Leonardo da Vinci**_

* * *

Eles estão no meio de um caso quando ela nota que algo está acontecendo.

A equipe está reunida no centro de operações, voltados para a tela onde é exibido o vídeo, que era a única evidência que eles tinham no momento. Eles têm os olhares vidrados, concentrados, e estão totalmente imóveis enquanto assistem. Todos menos Nelson.

Ele também assiste ao vídeo, mas está tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos estão inquietos, indo e voltando da tela a Avery como quisesse lhe dizer algo, e seu cenho está franzido, sinalizando ansiedade.

Avery identifica imediatamente que ele está sob profundo estresse. Nelson nunca havia sido bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

* * *

Após discutirem sobre o caso, ela sinaliza para que ele a siga. Eles caminham até seu escritório, e ele fecha a porta ao entrar. Avery se senta em sua cadeira, e Nelson se senta em frente a ela.

\- Okay, Nelson. O que está acontecendo?

Os sinais de nervosismo se tornam ainda mais fortes. Ele está apreensivo, quase temeroso, e ela se pergunta o que poderia ser tão ruim.

\- Ouça Avery. Antes de tudo eu quero que saiba que isso não é pessoal, certo? Isso não tem nada a ver com nós e com o que nós temos.

Avery assente com a cabeça, mas não pode evitar a pontada de medo que a invade.

\- Certo. Eu estou esperando.

Nelson respira fundo.

\- Nas últimas semanas, eu estive procurando pelos 8 milhões que desapareceu no meu hack da bolsa.

\- Eu me lembro, você me disse. E você encontrou?

\- Não, não. Estou longe disso. Mas...sem querer, eu encontrei outra coisa. Uma prova que o FBI usou ilegalmente contra mim no meu caso.

Faz-se um silêncio de três segundos.

\- O quê?

\- A prova que usaram contra mim no tribunal. Estava fora da área do mandado Federal. Eu falei com um advogado e...

\- Você contatou um advogado?

\- Não! Quer dizer... Eu somente pedi uma opinião. E ele me garantiu que sem essa prova, o caso não é nada. Avery, essa é a chance que tenho de acabar com minha pena.

Ela está, acima de tudo, confusa. As palavras soam erradas vindas de sua boca, como se ele estivesse agindo fora do personagem.

\- Você hackeou a bolsa de valores. - ela diz, calma - Você sabe que você foi condenado porque era culpado.

Ele nem mesmo hesita. Sua expressão é dura e determinada, como se ele a estivesse desafiando. Avery não reconhece Nelson naquele rosto.

\- Tudo o que eu sei, é que o FBI confiscou uma prova sem um mandado. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o que isso significa.

Ela só consegue continuar olhando para ele, totalmente incrédula.

\- Bem, esse é o fato. - ele continua - Eu pensei que seria honesto contar a você antes de entrar com a ação judicial.

A partir daí, Avery finalmente entende a situação e a gravidade dela.

\- Ação judicial? Você está louco? Você pode ir para a cadeia! É isso o que você quer?

Avery percebe que está quase gritando, e olha para os lados, temendo que alguém tenha ouvido. Felizmente, todos parecem concentrados em suas atividades e não há ninguém olhando em sua direção.

\- O que eu quero, - Nelson responde em voz baixa - é assumir o controle da minha vida de novo, e essa é minha chance. Eu sei que é arriscado, mas tenho um bom pressentimento em relação a isso.

Ela não pode evitar a dor que a atinge. Ali estava seu namorado, o mesmo que sempre dizia que era grato por tudo o que ela havia feito por ele, dizendo que queria de volta o controle de sua vida, como se ela o tivesse tomado por vontade própria.

\- Certo. - o coração de Avery está disparado pelo estresse, e suas mãos começam a tremer - Então... É isso o que você pensa que eu faço? Que eu controlo a sua vida?

\- Avery... Não confunda as coisas.

\- Nelson... - ela faz uma pausa, tentando controlar seu tom de voz, tentando não soar tão furiosa quanto ela estava - Você precisa saber que se você for por esse caminho, haverá consequências muito sérias. Se você perder isso, eles podem revogar seu acordo judicial. Você terá muito menos liberdade atrás das grades.

\- Eu sei. Mas esse é um risco que estou disposto a correr. - ele respira fundo e passa as mãos pelo rosto - Olha... Não vamos misturar as coisas, certo? Eu te amo. Muito. Você sabe disso. Mas isso... isso é sobre a minha vida. De verdade, eu espero que você possa entender.

Mas ela não pode. Nem tampouco sabe o que dizer. Então, ela apenas se levanta e deixa o escritório sem dizer nada. Ele não a segue.

* * *

Ela começa a entendê-lo três horas depois, no final do expediente.

Talvez por ter ingerido uma quantidade significativa de café, e café sempre ajudava a limpar seus pensamentos. O fato é que, depois daquele tempo, ela foi capaz de entender que Nelson não estava de todo errado.

O que havia acontecido com ele era real e estava diante de seus olhos. Uma falha que o FBI havia cometido, uma prova obtida por meios ilegais. Mesmo que ele fosse culpado, um erro era um erro em qualquer tempo ou situação, e esse erro havia afetado sua vida, levando-o a ser condenado. Ainda que ela continuasse pensando que não valia a pena arriscar o que ele já havia conquistado, aquele era um direito que Nelson tinha. Direito que ela havia negado através de seus pensamentos e pela forma como havia falado com ele.

Ele está terminando os últimos relatórios do dia quando ela o procura.

Ela entra, hesitante, e eles trocam um olhar desconfortável. Avery odiava com todas as forças esses momentos, quando ela sentia que havia uma parede entre eles.

\- Sinto muito, Nelson. Eu não queria brigar.

Ele assente.

\- Eu sei. Eu só queria que você entendesse.

\- Eu entendo. - ela suspira - Quer dizer, quando você me disse eu estava chocada, e minha reação foi exagerada.

Ele olha para ela e tenta sorrir.

\- Tudo bem. Mas eu não mudei de ideia, você sabe.

\- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu queria falar com você.

Ele a encara, esperando. Ela respira fundo.

\- Antes de processar o FBI, deixe-me tentar te ajudar.

Nelson faz uma cara confusa.

\- Me ajudar? Como?

\- Eu não sei exatamente se eu posso, mas quem sabe... Se eu falar com as pessoas certas, talvez podemos consertar isso de forma amigável. Mais uma vez, eu não tenho certeza mas... Me deixe tentar.

\- Se você não conseguir... ?

\- Você pode seguir adiante com a ação judicial. E eu não ficarei zangada com você. Okay?

Ele parece surpreso por um momento, mas concorda.

\- Okay.

Inevitavelmente, Avery lembra "The Fault in Our Stars", e quase não pode evitar um sorriso, ainda que fosse inadequado para a situação. Mas então, ela tem um flashback. Algo que parecia ter acontecido um milhão de vidas atrás.

 _\- Nelson… Você não é um delator. Você trabalha para o FBI! Nós somos uma equipe! Mas tudo o que nós precisamos saber é quando o jogo está sendo jogado. Okay? - ele desvia os olhos e continua em silêncio - Okay? - ela insiste._

 _Ele a olha nos olhos e assente com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso._

 _\- Okay._

E ela pensa que talvez o _"okay"_ não fosse uma palavra mágica apenas na ficção, afinal.


	2. Parte 2

**Como eu prometi, a parte 2 :)**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **Eu não possua nada além de minha eterna obsessão por esse shipp impossível! :D**

* * *

Avery está extremamente calma quando o vê entrar no escritório. Ao menos, mais calma do que pensava que estaria àquela altura.

Por mais complicado que pudesse ser, ela estava otimista em relação àquela conversa. Depois que havia aceitado o cargo de Vice-diretora, ela estava em termos melhores com Diretor Silver. Ela sabia que certamente enfrentaria alguma resistência, mas o que ela iria expor era verdadeiro e claro. Ele não poderia simplesmente negar os fatos.

\- Avery. - ele senta-se diante dela com um sorriso amigável - Confesso que fiquei surpreso por sua chamada de última hora.

Avery esboça um sorriso e analisa o homem à sua frente. Sua posição, seu olhar, suas expressões, cada detalhe que pudesse ser lido.

\- Sim. Isso _foi_ um caso de última hora. Na verdade eu iria chamá-lo amanhã, mas quanto mais cedo discutirmos isso, melhor.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, parecendo nada mais que curioso.

\- Bem... Você pode começar me explicando do que se trata.

Avery assente e pega os documentos que estão na ponta esquerda de sua mesa. Os documentos que Nelson havia lhe confiado.

\- Okay. Vou ser direta. Se trata de Brody Nelson, tenho certeza de que o senhor o conhece. - a expressão dele muda assim que ela pronuncia o nome - Recentemente, ele tomou conhecimento de que o FBI usou provas ilegais contra ele no tribunal. E ele se dirigiu a mim, assim como deveria ter feito. Estão aqui.

Avery passa os documentos para Diretor Silver, e ele os lê por algum tempo, parecendo pouco interessado. No fim, ele apenas devolve os papéis à mesa.

\- Eu vou ser sincero e dizer que não entendo por que você me chamou aqui.

Avery franze o cenho, confusa. Ela hesita um pouco antes de dizer algo sabendo que, se tratando de seu superior, teria de ter cuidado com cada palavra.

\- Senhor... Eu o chamei aqui por que, diante do que vemos, está claro que algo deve ser feito.

\- E o que exatamente você entende que deve ser feito?

\- Diretor Silver... Há um erro no caso de Brody Nelson. O FBI obteve uma prova sem um mandado, e nós dois sabemos o quanto isso é sério. Portanto, se ele foi condenado através de uma prova ilícita, a coisa certa e justa a fazer é retirar as acusações contra ele.

Ele olha para ela, quase ofendido.

\- Avery... Eu sei que ele é culpado. Você sabe, e o próprio Brody Nelson também sabe.

\- Sim, mas isso não muda os fatos. Sem essa prova, não haveria um caso. Nós trabalhamos em defesa da lei, e não devemos em nenhuma hipótese tolerar ilegalidades.

\- Seja sincera e me diga: por que exatamente você está fazendo isso?

Avery fica em silêncio por um instante, tentando entender o que suas palavras significam.

\- Me desculpe?

\- Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando, Avery. - seu tom é extremamente calmo e controlado - Porque você sabe. Eu sei o que está acontecendo entre você e Brody Nelson, assim como eu sei de cada coisa que acontece nessa divisão. Então, não tente me convencer de que você está fazendo isso por outro motivo senão porque você está dormindo com ele.

O coração de Avery bate mais forte e seu rosto esquenta. Ela aperta os dedos em volta da caneta que segura.

\- Diretor Silver... - seu tom é tão calmo quanto o dele - Com o todo o respeito, eu não vou admitir que fale comigo dessa forma.

Ele respira fundo.

\- Eu venho tentando te cobrir a algum tempo, porque sei o que seu trabalho significa para a Cyber. Além disso, confio no seu profissionalismo, e sei que você não faria nada que nos prejudicasse. Então, não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Mas se quiser que isso continue assim, deve deixar as coisas exatamente como estão. Até mais, Avery.

Com isso, ele se levanta e vai embora.

Assim que ele sai, DB entra pela porta, e olha para Avery com olhos apreensivos. Ela tem as mãos pressionando as têmporas, como se tivesse dor de cabeça. Ele se aproxima de sua mesa.

\- Ruim, não é?

Avery vira-se para olhá-lo. Seu rosto é tenso.

\- Creio que você está sendo otimista.

\- Oh... - ele lamenta - Eu sinto muito. O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Infelizmente, eu creio que não posso fazer mais nada. Minha conversa com Diretor Silver era minha única esperança de conseguir um acordo, e como você mesmo viu, isso não vai acontecer. - ela respira fundo - Nelson irá demandar contra o FBI. Ele é teimoso, está determinado. Sabe dos riscos mas está disposto a corrê-los. Eu tampouco posso ficar zangada com ele. Ele fez o que era certo, vindo até mim antes de tomar uma decisão. Isso é sobre a vida dele, e por mais que eu não concorde, não posso negar isso.

\- E o que acontece se ele perder?

\- Se ele perder, - Avery nega com a cabeça, sentindo um arrepio gelado por sua coluna - o acordo judicial pode ser revogado, e ele irá para a cadeia.

DB assente olhando-a com pesar. Ele era alguém que sempre tinha algum conselho para tudo, mas naquele momento, nem mesmo ele parecia saber o que dizer.

\- É complicado.

\- Sim. - Avery concorda. - E não só essa situação. Nelson e eu, o que nós temos. Eu sempre soube que seria complicado.

\- Mas ainda assim vale a pena, certo?

Disso, Avery não consegue discordar.

\- É. Vale.

\- Bem... Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Avery sorri um pouco.

\- Na verdade sim. Você ainda tem aquele whisky escondido em seu escritório?

* * *

\- Então, ele disse que sabia sobre nós. E disse que guardaria nosso segredo, desde que eu "deixasse as coisas como estão". Ele nem ao menos considerou a ideia de fazer algo.

Avery serve dois copos de vinho e entrega um a Nelson. Ele está olhando fixamente para ela, assombrado.

\- Então ele... Ele sabe sobre nós? Avery... Eu não sei como...

\- Nem eu. - ela pega seu copo e senta-se no sofá, bebendo um gole em seguida - Eu não faço ideia de como ele descobriu. De qualquer forma, ele deixou bem claro que não vai fazer nada a respeito do seu caso. Eu sinto muito, Nelson. Eu realmente gostaria de poder fazer algo, mas eu não posso. Então, creio que você deve contratar um advogado.

Nelson deixa seu copo sobre a mesa e se senta ao seu lado.

\- Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre esse assunto.

Avery assente, sinalizando para que ele fale. Nelson hesita um pouco antes de começar.

\- Avery, - ele finalmente diz - eu não vou mais fazer isso.

Avery vira-se para ele com a testa franzida.

\- Nelson... Nós já conversamos. Eu prometi que não ficaria zangada, e eu não estou.

\- Eu sei, e não é essa a questão. - ele suspira - Eu estive pensando muito nesses últimos dois dias e cheguei à conclusão de que estive agindo como um idiota.

Avery o encara, buscando entender sua linguagem corporal. Quando ela percebe que está analisando seu namorado da mesma forma que analisava os suspeitos, ela sacode a cabeça e se detém.

\- Eu não entendo.

Nelson toma sua mão e a segura, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Ouça... Eu fiquei um tanto deslumbrado e cego com essa coisa de "liberdade", e não percebi... - ele pensa um pouco - Bem, a verdade é que eu _não quis enxergar_ o quanto isso nos prejudicaria. A nós dois. E na realidade não era nada sobre "liberdade" de fato, e sim sobre ego, sobre provar que sou mais forte que o FBI, que posso vencê-los... - ele nega com a cabeça, como se tivesse vergonha de sua imaturidade - Uma grande bobagem. Veja o que eu causei! Nossa quase briga, as coisas que você ouviu do Diretor Silver. Não, Avery. Não vale a pena.

\- Você tem certeza disso? Eu não vou negar que não concordo, mas se isso é importante para você, não quero que abra mão por minha causa.

\- Eu sei. - ele a interrompe - E eu não estou abrindo mão de qualquer coisa. É exatamente o contrário. Avery, eu já sou livre. Graças a você. Porque você acreditou em mim e fez por mim o que ninguém mais faria. Se eu perder, eu vou para a cadeia, e vou estar jogando tudo isso fora. E eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou cometer mais esse erro.

Avery procura em seu rosto qualquer sinal de dúvida, de contrariedade. E não encontra nada. Tudo o que ela vê é uma certeza decidida e verdadeira.

E ela não consegue fazer nada além de abraçá-lo.

Nelson se surpreende um pouco, mas envolve os braços ao seu redor.

\- Eu vou matar você... - ela desabafa enquanto o abraça forte - Seu idiota. Eu tive tanto medo de ver você ir pra cadeia. Brody... Eu não suportaria. Eu te amo. E eu não suportaria. Eu vou matar você...

\- "Eu te amo" e "Eu vou matar você" numa mesma frase não são muito compatíveis, não acha?

Avery está rindo enquanto desfaz o abraço. A risada dela era o som favorito de Nelson em todo o mundo. Um som que era como uma carícia em seus ouvidos. Um som pelo qual valia a pena ir até a lua e voltar.

\- Tudo bem. - Avery se recompõe - Precisamos evitar o Diretor Silver, okay? Eu não sei como ele descobriu, mas precisamos evitá-lo a todo custo até que ele mesmo se esqueça.

Ela está sorrindo tanto que Nelson não pode evitar rir.

\- Avery... Não me leve a mal, eu amo o seu sorriso, mas... Tem certeza de que está bem?

Ela presta atenção a si mesma e se surpreende com o que vê. Todo o medo que ela havia sentido ao pensar em Nelson indo para a cadeia, o quão insuportável isso seria. O desespero que havia se apoderado dela com a possibilidade de perdê-lo, e agora a alegria ensandecida ao ver que isso não ia acontecer.

E Avery percebe que Nelson significa para ela muito mais do que ela um dia imaginou que significaria. Sua vida já estava entrelaçada à dele de forma irreversível, e surpreendentemente, ao invés de sentir medo, ela sente alegria.

\- Eu estou bem. - ela responde abraçando-o e inalando seu cheiro, como se para mantê-lo ali - Acredite em mim, não poderia estar melhor.

* * *

Uma semana depois, no final do dia, Avery está sentada em seu escritório pronta para ir para casa quando ele entra.

Ao vê-lo, a última conversa que haviam tido retorna à sua mente e ela se assusta, mas três segundos depois, ao olhar atentamente para seu rosto, ela percebe que ele está calmo. Não exatamente satisfeito, mas calmo.

\- Diretor Silver... - ela o saúda e observa enquanto ele se aproxima - Desculpe, eu não sabia que o senhor viria.

Ele continua rígido enquanto estende um envelope a Avery. Ela o pega, confusa.

\- Eu só vim lhe entregar isso. Entregue a Brody Nelson.

Avery abre o envelope com a testa franzida e o coração disparado. Nelson estaria em problemas? Mas quando ela lê e entende do que se trata, seus olhos se arregalam.

\- Diretor Silver... O que...?

\- Apesar de nossa conversa anterior ter sido um tanto infeliz, eu não poderia fechar meus olhos para o que você me mostrou. E nem o FBI. Então, todas as acusações contra Brody Nelson estão sendo retiradas.

Avery tira os olhos do envelope e os volta para o Diretor Silver, sem palavras pela primeira vez.

\- Oh... Eu...

\- E eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo que eu disse a você aquela noite. Foi totalmente grosseiro e inapropriado. Mas Avery, se quer um conselho de amigo... Tome cuidado.

Ela assente veementemente.

\- Sim senhor. Eu vou tomar.

\- Estou contando com isso. Boa noite, Avery.

Então ele se vai.

Avery fica parada por dez segundos, encarando os papéis, estupefata. Ela se sente uma adolescente de ensino médio surpreendida pelo diretor da escola fazendo uma travessura.

Ao invés de se sentir envergonhada, ela se sente viva. Mais viva do que já havia se sentido em anos.

Ela olha novamente para os papéis e imagina o sorriso de Nelson ao saber que era livre. E esse pensamento a impulsiona para frente, fazendo-a correr para buscá-lo.

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 _Aquilo que provamos quando estamos apaixonados talvez seja o nosso estado normal. O amor mostra ao homem como é que ele deveria ser sempre._

 _ **Anton Pavlovich Tchekhov**_


End file.
